The glitch sent me
by Agent BM
Summary: After king candy bans some of the racers favorite snacks, Vanellope uses the opportunity to sell these snacks in secret with Rancis. All they have to do is supply the snacks, run the business, and keep it a secret from king candy and the cops. Set pre movie I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**The glitch sent me**

**i don't own wreck it ralph **

(Starting line)

All the racers stood around king candy's booth waiting for his big announcement that he had edited the race began

"Greetings loyal subjects, I king candy have some bad news for all of you, times are tough and it's hard to run a kingdom, but as of today I am outlawing the possession and consumption of twinkies, Caramel apples with nuts and chocolate rabbits" said king candy

"WHAT!"

"That's right you heard me" said KC

"But why?" Asked Rancis

"Because the people who grow those foods make all the money and I don't, from now on all your food must be bought from the store, grown by you, or you can live like that glitch. And anyone who disobeys will be thrown in jail" said KC

"You have no right to do this, we don't know how to grow this stuff" said Candlehead

"Oh yes I can, I'm a king, and last time i checked you were all, oh how do I put this, NOT KINGS" shouted KC

(Vanellope's lair, later that day)

"He banned twinkies caramel apples and chocolate bunnies?" Asked Vanellope

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Where am I gonna get my favorite snacks now?" asked Rancis

Vanellope thought for a moment when she got an idea

"Wait a minute, I know how. Since I technically steal food anyway, I'll steal some of that stuff and sell them to the desperate citizens" said Vanellope

"How're you gonna do that?" Asked Rancis

"I'm a glitch, I can do anything. And I have just the place to sell them" said Vanellppe

(Candy apple mines)

The 2 stood in the abandoned candy apple mines.

"You're gonna turn this into a shop?" Asked Rancis

"I can make this work, I can fix up some tables and chairs, fix the door to the mine as add an eye slot, I'll harvest some food, and I can get all of this done tonight" said Vanellope

"Youre gonna do this in one night?" Asked Vanellope

"I have a lot of free time, by tomorrow everyone will realize I'm more than a glitch, they'll need me. All you have to do is spread the word around tomorrow and let everyone know the password is 'The glitch sent me'" said Vanellope

"Ok I'll do it tomorrow morning" said Rancis

"I'm gonna get to work, just knock on the door 3 times, say the password and I'll let you in. And don't let the cops or king Doofus know about this" said Vanellope

"Don't worry, I won't" said Rancis before leaving

(Lunchtime the next day)

The racers were on break eating lunch and trying to get over the loss of their favorite snacks

"Hey guys, since we're alone I have an announcement" said Rancis

"What is it Fluggerbutt?" Asked Taffyta

"I know a place where we can all get our favorite snacks and eat them in secret" said Rancis

"Really?" Asked Candlehead

"Yes, meet me tonight after closing at the candy apple mines, and don't tell king candy or the cops" said rancis

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Asked Gloyd

"Lets just say I know someone who can get us these snacks, remember after closing at the candy apple mines, and bring money" said Rancis


	2. Chapter 2

(Arcade closing time, candy apple mines)

Rancis stood outside the mine as the racers drove up

"Ok peanut butter, wheres the goods?" Asked Swizzle

Rancis looked around to see if they were alone and knocked on the door 3 times. A slot opened up

"Whats the password?" Asked Vanellope

"The glitch sent me" said Rancis

the slot closed and the door opened

"Welcome to Vanellop's everyone" said Vanellope

"Vanellope?" Asked Minty

"Why is she here?" Asked Taffyta

"shut up and come in before I change te password, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have your favorite snacks" said Vanellope

she led everyone in through the tunnels and into a large room lit with candy apples and filled with tables and a tvs

"nice place" said Crumbelina

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" Asked Sticky

"You'd be surprised on what people throw away, so pay up and I'll get your food, $5" said Vanellope

"$5 for a candy apple, I used to get a whole box of them for that price" said Gloyd

"Well times have changed" said Vanellope

"Forget it I'll rip an apple out myself" said Glyd before struggling to rip a candy apole off the wall with no luck

Vanellope glitched one out for him

"Only I can rip them out" said Vanellope

"Fine here" said Gloyd giving her money

"Who's hungry?" Asked Vanellope

Vanellope glitched back and forth between tables giving orders and taking money. The racers were surprised that she was actually giving them what they wanted. After an hour the racers were ready to go

"Even though you are a glitch i must say, you did satisfy my sweet tooth" said Taffyta

"come back anytime, and remember the password is the glitch sent you, spread the word" said Vanellope as she came out of the bathroom wearing a purple suit

The racers left and Rancis walked up to Vanellope

"Not bad for a first day, I can finally afford to wear a suit like this" said Vanellope

her suit, skirt and stockings, even tie and hat was purple and black

"You look good" said Rancis

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, it's time for me to get back to work, heres your cut" said Vanellope giving Rancis some money

"Thanks Van" said Rancis

"Here I ordered you a suit too, you'll look good like me down here" said Vanellope giving Rancis a box

"Thanks van" said Rancis

"I should be able to pay the stuff off tomorrow, well I gotta go" said Vanellope

she gave Rancis a kiss on the cheek

"Bye Rancis" said Vanellope

"Bye Nelly" said Rancis

Rancis opened up the box and saw a black and white suit with pants and a hat

"I can get used to this" said Rancis


End file.
